HAVEN
by Lacenire
Summary: Ronon Dex meets one of the scientists of the new Atlantis contingent and is instantly impressed. Unfortunately, Dr Amirah Kenwah has trust and intimacy issues arising from a dark past. Ronon must show his sensitive side if he is to have any hope of winnin
1. Chapter 1

Title: HAVEN

Author: Lacenire

Part:1

Rating: M

Characters: Ronon/ Amirah (OC)

Archiving: Yes

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Disclaimers: I do not own Ronon or any characters from  
Stargate Atlantis

Summary: Ronon Dex meets one of the scientists of the new Atlantis contingent, unfortunately she has trust and intimacy issues arising from a dark past.

"HAVEN"

by Lacenire

"You need to open up to a relationship, enough time has passed"

Amirah stared at Dr Petra Jackman as if she had sprouted horns and a tail. Incredibly she was continuing to say more of those hateful words.

"Don't give me that look, you are using the attempted rape as an excuse to avoid intimacy with men." Dr Jackman paused and gave Amirah a hard look.

"You have to understand Amirah, it's time to move on with your life. It's been two years since that incident, you don't want to miss out on the best years of your life, do you?" Again she paused expectantly, but got no answer.

Shaking her head, she continued:

"Since this is our last session before you take up that new 'top secret' assignment with the Air Force, I'm going to give you some free advice………Stop treating men as if they are all beasts, they're not. There are some really good men out there and you WILL meet one of them. Just give love a chance."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amirah sat at one of the few viewing ports in the sub levels of Atlantis, contemplating Dr Jackman's 'free advice'. She had arrived in Atlantis three weeks ago as part of the new contingent of scientists, explorers, and militia. She loved it here, and was well aware how lucky she was to have been included in the expedition. Her experience in xenobiology was limited, but her true specialization was in the fields of ecology and environmental science. She was assigned to the new Rehabilitation Unit, a was the Assistant to the Chief Environmentalist, Professor Kenny.

As the SG teams explored the Pegasus Galaxy, they had found many planets devastated by the Wraith, or, as in a few cases, 'Ancient' experimentation. The Rehab Unit was responsible for studying the ecology of the planets, formulating strategies to return them to a habitable state, and implementing these strategies. The premise was that since these worlds were known to be devastated, and uninhabitable, the wraith would not return to them. They would be ideal for the rehabilitation of refugees fleeing from the newly awakened wraith.

Amirah had jumped at the chance to make a fresh start far away from that incident of two years ago. Several billion light years was as far away as anyone could get from bad memories. Despite the move, she'd still break out in cold sweat, and cry out in her sleep. Dr Jackman probably was right about it being time to move on, but Lord, how could she function in a relationship when she was terrified of men?

"Ami! Come quickly!"

Amirah turned to see her newest friend and co-worker, Pixi McCoy, running towards her.

"Ami, they've found another planet for rehab, it's called Setita. Prof Kenny's in the lab already, analyzing the M.A.L.P. images. He wants us there right away."

"Setita? That name's familiar?" Amirah stared at her friend as they stepped into the lift, her expression willing Pixi to clarify.

"It should be familiar, it's the home world of that new alien Lt Colonel Sheppard found last week. You know, the tall sexy guy that _every _female has been talking about."

Amirah said nothing. She knew Pixi didn't understand her refusal to socialize with the men of the expedition. She had indeed overheard several conversations about a man who seemed to be more beast than man. What with his matted hair, rough manners and aggressive behavior, he was just the sort of man that scared her the most. She was glad she hadn't actually encountered him, she silently thanked God for heeding her prayers to keep such men away from her.

"There you are" Prof Kenny said, looking away from the screen as they entered the lab. He was a grandfatherly man with whom Amirah felt quite safe.

"Yes Prof, what do we have?" Amirah said smiling.

"Setita………"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twelve hours later, Amirah stepped into the lift and punched in the code for the gymnasium level. It was one o'clock in the morning and yet she was still hyper from the exciting discussions and planning that had taken place earlier. Strangely, she felt safer wandering around Atlantis at these hours than during the day when more men were around. She knew from past experience that the gym would be deserted and she could exercise without being stared at, or being subjected to unwanted advances.

The Holo-Room had an excellent sparing program that allowed the user to engage in combat with any number of holographic adversaries. Amirah chose two, in unarmed combat, and was soon happily working off her frustrations. Soon after she had been attacked two years ago, she had enrolled in a self-defense class, and later fencing and shooting. She refused to be anyone's victim again.

Amirah was holding her own against the two holograms for half an hour when suddenly a large shape hurtled into the midst of the gym, pushing Amirah aside and placed itself in front of her, blocking the blow that was aimed at her head.

"Get back! I'll handle these curs!" A rich baritone voice shouted.

Amirah recovered her balance from the push, turned around and _stared_. A giant of a man was engaged in battle with her foes. He was so large, so tall, and so fast. He delivered blows in rapid succession, and as pre-programmed, they faded away at the 'death blows'.

"What sorcery is this?"

His angry, puzzled look a clear giveaway that he didn't know that the attackers were holograms. Amirah almost burst out laughing at his expression, except he was now looking at HER!

Green eyes met gold and held steady, narrowing slightly as he got his first look at her.

Ronon could not believe his eyes as he looked at the woman he had just 'saved'. She was stunningly beautiful. Her almond shaped, slightly tilted eyes were caramel-gold in color and stared back at him unflinchingly. A man could get lost in those eyes, they could see his soul, he thought. He allowed his eyes to roam further, taking in her hair which was very curly and twisted into many tiny plaits. Her skin was a warm honey tone that was covered with a light sheen of moisture from her exertions. She was wearing a short form-fitting body suit that did nothing to hide her supple, lightly muscled body and flat toned stomach. Her waist, such a tiny waist, Lord. The tightening at his crotch caught him by surprise. After seven years without a woman, he thought he had mastered such desires and was now immune to women's charms. He looked back at her face thinking to introduce himself, but instead he found himself stepping back in shock!

Amirah was furious!

If looks could kill Ronon would be dead several times over.

How dare he! How dare he maul me with his eyes she thought.

It had been amusing to see the stranger confused by the holograms, but once he started checking her out, Amirah was just disgusted and angry. Like all men he couldn't stand to see a woman without undressing her with his eyes. She had seen the way his eyes had narrowed and he had swallowed, and the increased bulge in his pants was unmistakable.

Ugh! Disgusting! Drooling just like a dog in heat!

Without a word, Amirah turned and stalked out of the gym.

Embarrassed by his lack of physical control, and aware of how he had disgusted her, Ronon watched her leave. He instinctively knew that he should not follow her.

This time.

Back at her room, Amirah showered, dressed in shorts and tank top and climbed into bed. She hoped to fall asleep quickly so she could forget the disgusting he-man back at the gym.

It was hopeless, she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about him and seeing those jade green eyes. For that timeless moment when their eyes had met, she had stared into their green depths and felt something stir deep down inside her.

Who was he? Why did he have to spoil it by drooling like that?

Ugh! Men they're all the same! Only ONE thing on their minds


	2. Chapter 2

Title: HAVEN

Author: Lacenire

Part:2

Rating: M

Characters: Ronon/ Amirah (OC)

Archiving: Yes

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Disclaimers: I do not own Ronon or any characters from  
Stargate Atlantis

Next day at the Cafeteria………

"Aha! I see you are doing your second favorite thing"

Colonel Sheppard said, approaching Ronon and eyeing the heaped plate in front of him. There was no reply. Sheppard realized that the food had also not been touched.

"Or not?" Shep said, puzzled.

After observing the gusto with which Ronon normally ate, Shep didn't think he could sit with food in front of him and not eat it.

"What's up big guy?" he asked, pulling out the chair across from Ronon and sitting down.

"You feeling alright?" he slapped Ronon across the shoulder, hoping to snap him out of his reverie.

Finally, those intense green eyes focused on him and he had Ronon's attention.

"What's the matter? Why are you staring off into space like that?"

"I had a very strange experience last night and it continues to haunt me. Tell me Sheppard, why would a woman grow angry at a man for staring at her with appreciation?"

"Oh-oh! Some woman's angry at YOU? Impossible! Ever since you got here all the women have been practically fainting whenever you enter a room! There isn't a woman on Atlantis that would be annoyed at you for staring. What did you say to her?"

"I never got a chance to say anything, because she stalked out of the gym after looking at me with murder in her eyes. Setitans value strength of character and honour. Our women are just as active in the military as the men. When I saw her last night, I was reminded of Setitan women. She was defending herself against and attack by what seemed to be two males. I thought to assist her, even though I could see she was holding her own in the fight. It turned out that the attackers were in fact images generated by the machinery you call computers. Sheppard, I have to meet that woman again. I know I can win her over!"

"Ronon, there are over two hundred people on Atlantis and not all of them live in the central buildings. The fact that you met her in one to gyms is a good indication that she might actually be living close to the exploration and research teams, but honestly Ronon, a woman who hates being stared at could be anyone, including one of the homosexual contingent members."

"Homosexual?"

"Didn't you have people on Setita who were attracted of others of the same sex?"

"Oh, I understand, but I don't think the woman was _homosexual_, something happened to make her behave the way she did. I have to find her Sheppard, she and I belong together."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amirah looked up from the algal culture she had been examining under the stereomicroscope and made a few notes on her clipboard. They had done their best to simulate the environmental conditions that the M.A.L.P had recorded on Setita and this culture seemed to be growing the best under those conditions.

"Are they ready my dear?", Professor Kenny asked as he came bustling in.

"This one's the best, it's showing a 90 growth rate" Amirah answered.

"Excellent! I can tell Dr Weir to organize a field testing trip to Setita ASAP. Ronon should be very pleased with our progress."

"Ronon?" Amirah asked, puzzled.

"Oh yes, that's right, you haven't met our resident Setitan. We thought he was the last, but it turns out there are at least 300 refugees living on other planets. Well you'll get to meet him tomorrow morning, since I'm leaving the presentation to you. Have fun preparing!" With that parting shot, Prof Kenny happily strode into the next lab.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Amirah Kenwah sat at the side of the podium organizing her notes and surreptitiously looking at the people filing into the Conference Room. She had met most of them, Dr Weir, Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKay. One by one they took their seats. As she was about to stand, a final person entered and stood staring at her. AGAIN.

Ronon could not believe his eyes. There she was, riffling through some papers. He couldn't help it he stared, taking in her perfect skin and intelligent eyes, her full lips were softly parted as if she was breathless. Ronon longed to cross the distance between them and sample those lips, drinking in their nectar. Her curly hair was not plaited like last time, but instead seemed to be arranged in plait-like twists that remained interlocked due to the very wooly texture of her hair. Dear Gods! He thought, she's even more beautiful than he remembered.

Amirah remained frozen at his appearance, she remembered him all too well. How could she forget this man who haunted her dreams, making her awaken with racing heart; breathlessly drenched in sweat, and a throbbing ache of desire between her legs. His heated looks that night six weeks ago had awakened a desire in her that she had thought would never reemerge after the attack. Seeing him now, as he entered the room, she fought the surge of desire that was somehow still competing with the disgust and fear she felt for all men. All manner of thoughts raced through her mind:

He's so tall, so big

How can I be attracted to that powerful, dangerous giant?

He could break me in half with one hand. I'd never be able to tell him no.

"Hey Ronon, have a seat, don't you want to hear how the techno geeks plan to restore Setita?" Sheppard called out.

That was all Amirah needed to break the paralyzing eye contact and she resolutely decided not to look at him again. She now realized he was the Setitan everyone was talking about. No wonder. He was as magnificent as she remembered.

As he watched her turn away, Ronon tried not to be angry at Sheppard for breaking the spell. He had seen the desire in her eyes and he felt encouraged. Maybe she had been looking for him, just as he had been searching for her? No, he remembered the anger and just now he had seen it again. Strangely, he had seen fear as well in her eyes as she looked at him. Why? He wondered, he'd never hurt her, and would kill anyone who did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later and the presentation was over, and all questions were answered. Ronon had kept silent throughout, instinctively knowing that his presence made Amirah uncomfortable. _Amirah_. He had a name for this woman who had stolen his heart. He was amazed at how smart she was, and how easily she was able to match wits with McKay. He was well assured that Setita's ecology would recover and his people would soon be able to return to their planet.

"How about some sparring?" Sheppard asked as he got up to leave, thinking Ronon would do the same.

"Not today Shep, I have to talk to someone." Ronon replied.

Sheppard was amazed, fighting was Ronon's favorite past time, he never turned down the opportunity to kick someone's butt. Suddenly he remembered the time when Ronon had refused his second favorite past time 玅 eating. Sheppard looked across at Dr Kenwah and back at Ronon who sat staring at her as she jerkily packed away her notes, aware of the scrutiny.

"Is _THAT_ her?"

"Yes." Ronon replied

"Sheesh, you sure know how to pick um, none of the men on Atlantis have been able to crack that nut, and believe me we've tried!"

Ronon turned and stared at Shep with hard eyes, "'We've tried'?"

"Settle down big guy, don't get your panties all in a bunch!" Sheppard said placatingly,

"Of course I've spoken to her, but she's too cold, definitely not my type, but good luck to you."

With that and a slap to Ronon's back, he strode out of the Conference Room leaving Amirah and Ronon alone.

Amirah was fully aware of the intensity of his gaze and was fighting hard to remain in control of her movements. Bolting for the door was not an option.

"I searched for you everywhere, but couldn't find you. Now, just when I had decided that I had imagined our encounter, I suddenly find you here."

He had spoken softly enough to be heard, but not loud enough to startle her. He knew she had heard him, yet she said nothing.

Ronon rose from his seat and walked around the table towards her. He was well aware of how intimidating his height and physical presence were and had wanted to remain seated and draw her out. Unfortunately, she had ignored him, and so, he was forced to make her fully aware of his presence and virility.

Amirah had been trying hard to complete her task and escape the room, but her hands were shaking so much, the papers and pens kept slipping out of them. She heard him rise from his chair and felt rather than heard him approach her.

"Look at me." He said softly, caressingly

Amirah did not look up but felt her insides melt and a shiver ran down her back.

How could she be turned on by a man's voice! She thought, and continued to pretend not to hear him.

Large hands covered hers to still her fumbling.

His action was unexpected, and Amirah reacted reflexively. She jerked away and slammed her open palm into his face, a task made easier by his bending over to grasp her hands.

"Good Grief!" she cried shocked and horrified by her actions.

She watched as a red mark spread over his cheek, and yet he made no move against her.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry." she cried, breaking away from the hurt look in his beautiful eyes. She gathered up her briefcase and ran out the door.

Ronon was shocked, clearly Earth women were very different from Setitan women.

Why had she reacted so violently to my touch?

She seemed to shock even herself, she obviously did not want to hit me, and yet she had.

How do I handle this situation?

I want her, and I feel certain she wants me, and yet I seem to scare her. I have to speak to someone about this. I've given up so much these past seven years, I'M NOT GIVING UP THIS WOMAN!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronon stood outside Teyla's room and pushed the call button, he hadn't noticed on his very first visit to her room.

"Enter." She called out, and the door slid open.

"Ronon, welcome my friend, you look troubled?"

"Teyla, I did not know who else I could trust to give me a straight answer."

"Sit, what is it my friend, how may I be of assistance?" Teyla said, leading Ronon to the cushions scattered around the room.

"I've met a woman….."

"I've met a woman, who stirs my blood like no other. I know she feels the same about me, yet every time I approach her, she's either angry or terrified. What could cause this Teyla? What can I do?"

Ronon was clearly disturbed, and Teyla thought carefully before answering his plea.

"My friend, I can't imagine any woman being angry at you or terrified of you for any length of time. True you are an imposing figure, but I know you are gentle inside. Have you tried speaking to her to find out what the problem is?"

"Teyla I would love to, but she keeps giving me murderous looks and running off at the first opportunity!" Ronon replied, hands in the air and clearly exasperated.

"Well, I can see why your so confused. Hmm……..I can only think that she has had a bad experience that still haunts her. If that is the case, you will need to move very slowly my friend, very slowly."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: HAVEN

Author: Lacenire

Part:3

Rating: M

Characters: Ronon/ Amirah (OC)

Archiving: Yes

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Disclaimers: I do not own Ronon or any characters from  
Stargate Atlantis

Amirah was miserable. It was five days since their meeting and she had been hiding out ever since. She had purposely gone to the lab at odd hours when she knew that no one would be around. Also, for the past two days she had called in sick and refused to answer Pixi's calls. She was deeply disturbed by her reaction to Ronon, both outwardly and emotionally. She was horrified and sickened by the way she had reacted to his touch. He had been so gentle, nothing like the beast that had attacked her, and yet……. she had struck him. This was what truly frightened her.

Supposing I can never bear to be intimately touched by a man again? Amirah thought miserably.

It was obvious that despite his large size, and fierce demeanor, Ronon did in fact have a gentle side. After overhearing conversations about him, it seemed that he had experienced terrible things at the hands of the wraith.

He's just like me, hurt and scarred by unfortunate circumstances and the beastly people we have out there.

What right do I have to act as if only I have been abused, and disrespected. Amirah thought sadly as she sat contemplating her feelings for Ronon for the fifth consecutive night.

The buzzing of the call button broke through the haze of thought that surrounded her. Thinking it was Pixi, Amirah went over to the view port and as was her habit, she looked out before opening. To her dismay, HE was standing outside her door.

Oh God! What should I do?

Ignore him, or open the door and face my fears?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronon stood staring at the door, he knew she was looking at him and even though he couldn't see her, he could feel her presence and her eyes.

Will she open the door?

He hoped so. He didn't want to have to approach her in a public place until he understood her fears better. Breaking down the door was also not an option. Not with this woman.

As he was about to ring the bell again, the door gently slid open so he could enter.

She was sitting cross-legged on a group of cushions, staring at him with some uncertainty. He entered and the door slid closed behind him. Without a word, he walked over to the cushions and sat directly across from her. He had deliberately avoided meeting her eyes, needing sometime to dampen the desire that flared at the sight of her. When he was seated, he finally allowed his eyes to meet hers. A timeless moment passed as he stared at nothing else but her eyes, willing her to speak first. He could see the myriad of emotions mirrored in those eyes. Fear and uncertainty, competed with desire and anticipation, the latter giving him hope.

"I want to apologize for hitting you the other day."

She spoke slowly and softly, her words caressing him, her voice melodious and as beautiful as the rest of her.

"I have dismissed the incident already," He said gently, "I probably should not have taken liberties."

"How can you be so dismissive? I smashed my hand into your face! I was out of control!"

Tears had sprung to Amirah's eyes as she said this, her voice breaking with emotion.

Ronon longed to take her into his arms and soothe away the pain she was feeling. It seemed as if all the pent up emotions were about to burst forth.

"Amirah, I hold no grudge against you for hitting me, there is nothing that you could do that would turn me from you, I want only to cherish you and keep you safe."

"You don't even know me!" She cried, "Why would you want to keep me safe?"

"Mirah, I'll tell you why if you tell me what it is you fear. What haunts you so?"

Amirah calmly considered his words, hearing Dr Jackman in the back of her mind telling her it was time to let go and move on with her life. She sighed, lowered her eyes and haltingly began:

_Two years ago I was a researcher at a prestigious university back on Earth. I had just gotten my doctorate and was trying to establish myself by collaborating with a prominent professor in the field. I was working many long hours and many long nights. The work I was doing on algal cultures was really important, and is in fact the basis of the planetary rehabilitation work I'm doing now._

Amirah paused and swiped at the tears that pooled. Ronon waited, giving her time to begin again.

_There was this other researcher also working alongside another professor but in another field, their lab was across from where I was and we became friendly._

Her voice broke again, and Ronon waited.

_Very collegial, Oh God! He would sometimes also be working late and he'd_

_check in on me, or we would walk out to our cars together. One day he asked me out,…….. I hadn't realized he was attracted to me, I was so taken up with my research. I realized then I had made a mistake in befriending him so much, because I felt no romantic connection to him. I refused his invitation. He didn't take it well. He became abusive and called me nasty names. I had no choice but to stop having interactions with him. I didn't tell the professor about the invitation or any of it, I just avoided him. I even stopped working late whenever he was working late._

_I was attacked a month later. I wasn't even thinking about his irate behavior or his threats. We had maintained a coldness and I thought it was over. I even started to work late again. Then he tried to rape me. At the time I didn't know who my attacker was, only that the person had jumped out at me as I was walking to my car. He wore a mask and dark clothing. He used a knife to hold me down and keep me quiet._

Ronon longed to pull her into his arms and stroke her hair and comfort her. In Setita it was a heinous crime for a man to force a woman. Ronon longed to gut the man who had dared to treat Amirah so callously. He kept a tight rein on his outward emotions, not wanting her to see how murderously angry he was getting as she related more and more of her experience. In some deep part of his mind he knew that his anger was destined to be denied an outlet. He'd never get his hands on the Calot that had hurt Amirah. Yet his protective nature demanded he feel this way.

_He ripped apart my clothes, and squeezed my breasts. He…..he used his knees to force open my legs and he tore at my underwear. I was helpless. The only reason he wasn't able to complete the act was because his zipper caught, and he had to shift aside to use both hands to free it. I was able to scratch him and push him off. I ran to the security station and alerted them to what had happened._

_They caught him the next day. Would you believe he came out to work with long scratches on his face?_

_I went into therapy, I couldn't stand to be touched by any man. I didn't want to be touched by any man. _

_I never expected to change my mind about that._

This last statement was an almost inaudible whisper, to anyone without Ronon's acute hearing. He heard it as clearly as if she had shouted. He felt his spirit soar, she had practically admitted to having feelings for him.

Slowly, yet deliberately, Ronon reached out and took one of Amirah's hands in a firm yet gentle grip. She reflexively tightened her hands and tried to jerkily pull her hand away. He held firm and waited.

Amirah fought the impulse to use her other hand to get free. Slowly, ever so slowly, she allowed the tension to drain away and her hands and body relaxed.

That was the signal Ronon was waiting for and he slowly reached out to take Amirah's other hand.

Amirah watched as her free hand was trapped in Ronon's larger hands. Panic rose to her throat, her heart beat so wildly she thought she would die of heart failure.

Finally he spoke:

"I thank you Amirah for trusting me enough to share that painful experience. I understand your previous actions better now, and swear that I will not allow the demons that haunt you to continue to rule you. I will tell you now why I want to keep you safe"

At the sound of his soft yet deep voice, Amirah's agitation ceased.

How was this extremely large yet gentle man able to radiate such a calming, soothing presence? By all rights she should be out of her mind with fear and distrust.

As these thoughts raced through her mind, Ronon began to recount his tale:

_I have been running for 7 years. The Wraith thought to get more pleasure out of me as a Runner than as a meal. They wanted to use me as part of their Adulthood Rites of passage. Young Wraith would track me down by the beacon planted in my back, and then attempt to kill me. When none of these wraith returned, it became sport for the blooded adults to challenge each other to be the one to bring me down. _

_I have been living by my wits and my prowess in armed and unarmed combat so long that it is now difficult to trust anyone. I owe my life and my hopes to Sheppard. He offered to help me even though I had imprisoned him. I trust him with my life………._

Amirah listened intently as Ronon continued to recount his story. He spoke of his distress upon the realization that Setita had been destroyed, and his people murdered to the point of extinction. He spoke of his joy at finding a small community of survivors, and his satisfaction when he executed a Traitor. It was amazing how completely he opened up to her and told her things that no one else knew, not even Colonel Sheppard. Amirah could feel all the tension she had felt these past two years draining away, as she continued to stare into his eyes and he into hers.

"………….so you see Amirah, we have both been victims and have both suffered greatly and been abused. I see you as my salvation and I see myself as your salvation. When I met you in that gym, all those weeks ago, I saw in you something precious, something worthy of treasuring. We belong together Amirah, you feel it too, ……..and that is why I want to keep you safe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ronon delivered these last words, he bent his head down until his eyes were on a level with hers, and their noses were practically touching. He wanted to kiss her, yet waited for her to signal that she was ready for it and wanted it as much as he did.

Amirah had never felt such yearning and need for a man as she now felt for Ronon. Tentatively, she reached out her hand and caressed the side of his face, allowing her fingers to stray to his lips and gently brush against them, tracing their fullness.

Ronon gently kissed her fingers as they brushed over his lips, taking her caress as the signal he had been waiting for. He captured her hand and gently sucked on each finger.

Ripples of pleasure shot through Amirah, her nipples were immediately erect and aching when he sucked on her first finger, and by the last, she was drawing ragged breaths. She felt weak and energized at the same time knowing that this was just the beginning of her liberation from fear and distrust, just the beginning of her discovery of Haven.

Ronon next took Amirah's hand and placed it around his shoulders, effectively bringing her even closer so that his lips could intimately caress hers.

His first kiss was so light and feathery that Amirah thought she had imagined it. At least until he applied more pressure. She realized he was giving her time to adjust and still her fears.

Frustrated, and wanting him to stop treating her like she'd break, Amirah grabbed him by his long locks and pulled him deeper into the kiss. She was confused by the tumultuous emotions she was experiencing, and afraid she'd let the fears of the past two years enslave her once more. As if understanding her urgency, his soft, full lips parted and completely covered hers. He plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, where he used it to caress hers and calm her fears. He made it impossible for her to think of anything else but how much she wanted to make love to him.

Amirah could not suppress her moans of pleasure as she returned the passionate onslaught in equal measure. She loved the way he was kissing her lips and her fertile imagination conjured images of him planting moist, passionate kisses all over her body in exactly the same way.


End file.
